


Over the Counter Exchanges In the MooPop Diner

by thriftysteps



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Beef works at the Diner, Canon Compliant, Gen, MooPop Diner, No Plot, Post-HCBBS, Slice of Life, casual conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps
Summary: The morning after HCBBS is revealed, Scar heads into Aque Town to check on his diner. A lack of customers sparks an interesting conversation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Over the Counter Exchanges In the MooPop Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Another fic for Hermitcraft,,,, I really am obsessed with this right now, huh? Anyway, this was mainly self-indulgent, because I wanted to write something that took place in the cafe but didn't really have any ideas, so I just wrote what came to mind.

A bell chimed as the front door to the diner opened. Beef looked up and around the counter to greet whoever entered. He was pleasantly surprised to see none other than the mayor himself. 

“Mornin’, Boss! Didn’t expect to see you in this early, the morning rush hasn’t even died down yet,” he said, turning back to the stove to flip the pancakes. 

“Will you be having the usual or are you finally going to switch it up on me?”

“You know me, Beef. Can’t come here without ordering that delicious MooPop,” Scar said, grabbing a seat at the counter so he could better converse with the chef. 

Beef huffed a laugh. Of course, he knew that the mayor was fond of the mushroom-flavored carbonated milk, but he still personally gagged at the smell of it. Nonetheless, he grabbed a cup and poured some pop into it. 

Scar gave his thanks when the cup was placed in front of him, then eyed the painting he’d bought for the diner. To him, it looked like a hand reaching out for flaming hot French fries, but Beef thought it looked more like a hand reaching into open flames. They’d discussed this before, on a separate occasion when the diner hadn’t opened yet. 

“Has it been the usual crowd today?” asked Scar, eyeing the people in the diner, who’d largely ignored him in favor of their own conversations. Cleo and Keralis were sitting in the booth furthest from the entrance, laughing at what each other was saying. He also noticed an Aque Town resident sitting in another booth, their kids jumping on the sofas in the waiting room. 

Beef, who’d turned back to the pancakes, paused in this movement. Then he grabbed some eggs and cracked them into a pan, mixing them while he answered Scar.

“It’s been really slow today, actually. What you see here is all the traffic we’ve gotten.” He gestured to the rest of the diner. 

“Do you know why that might be?”

“Well, it’s the day after the HCBBS. My guess is that everyone is exploring their new homes and getting into a new routine,” he said. Beef scrambled the eggs and plated them, along with the pancakes, and some bacon he’d been cooking on the side. He rung the bell at the counter, saying the name of the order.

Scar hummed at that, watching the resident grab their food and sit at the table. 

Beef noticed Scar staring and whispered to him, “Their kids always just order milkshakes to go.”

“You don’t need to explore your home, Beef?” Scar asked, ignoring the information Beef gave him. He wasn’t worried about the kids’ eating habits. 

Beef straightened back out and got to work on Cleo and Keralis’ orders. 

“Nah, I did that as soon as I found out I switched with Iskall. My routine hasn’t changed much since I didn’t spend much time at my bases as of late. I do have to meet up with him later, though, so I’m gonna have to get off early.”

“Okay, that’s no problem,” said Scar, taking a sip of his MooPop.

“Who’s base did you get, Scar?”

“I got Mumbo’s.”

“Oh, cool.”

“Yeah, I’m looking into terraforming a bit of the outside. Maybe add some small details to make it look more ancient.”

“And he’s got your base now?”

“Oh, yeah. Last I heard he wanted to make the farms in my village more efficient.”

“That’s nice. Do you have any plans to get your base back from him?”

“Not at the moment. I pretty much finished Scar X and the village, so I didn’t have any other plans lined up for them. It’s in Mumbo’s hands now. What about you, Beef? Thinking about keeping the Omega Tree?”

Beef laughed, a short breathy laugh, while plating Keralis and Cleo’s orders and ringing the bell. After watching Keralis take the plates back to his table with Cleo, Beef went around the counter to sit next to Scar, now that there weren’t any other customers to tend to. 

“Something like that. I know Iskall wanted to finish, building the branches of the tree relatively soon, so I’m gonna tease him for a while. Gonna make the exchange of deeds painful for him. After all, according to his counter, he’s got about 2,000 diamonds in his bank.”

“He’s got a goal, doesn’t he? Ten thousand by the end of the season?”

“Yeah.”

“Think he can do it?” Scar asked, a challenge in his voice. 

“You think he can’t?”

“I think it’s unlikely.”

“You wanna bet on the outcome?” Beef asked, already knowing the answer. 

“You know I do, Beef.”

From the corner of the cafe, they both heard Keralis shout, “Is there a bet going on? What is it? I want to bet too!”

“Count me in, too, boys!” shouted Cleo.

The two at the counter grinned at each other before heading over to the booth, to explain the bet and write down the wagers. 

Oh, they were gonna have to get everyone else in on this, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, while writing, I kept thinking of Cubfan instead of Beef, so if his voice started feeling like Cubfan at any point throughout the fic,,, that's why lmao. I guess I haven't watched enough Beef this season.


End file.
